


Radio Roswell: Becoming X

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, Fanmix, Gen, Halloween, Mixtape, Paranormal, RIP Roswell, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for quiet desert towns where questions outweigh the answers. Where the restless haunt and the wild things feed, names of creatures unspoken from myths long forgotten. Look closely now, between the shadows in the distance and the headlights that go no where. There's blood in the air, signs of a struggle across the sands. Could it be black magic or science gone awry— this dark siren call that summons us all this hallowed night? A #RIP Roswell Mix.
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Kudos: 1





	Radio Roswell: Becoming X

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 30, 2019 to 8tracks.  
> Tracklist modified for Spotify.

_**“** You want to believe Max is a golden retriever, but he’s a friggin’ X-File, Liz!_ _”_

__

one. **Enter Sandman, Shel**

two. **Becoming X, Sneaker Pimps**  
  
three. **The Beginning Is The End Is the Beginning, The Smashing Pumpkins**  
  
four. **I Got 5 On It {Remix}, Michael Abels & Luniz**  
  
five. **Rid Of Me, Militia Vox**  
  
six. **More Human Than Human, White Zombie**  
  
seven. **I Put A Spell On You, Marilyn Manson**  
  
eight. **Heart-Shaped Box, 10 Years**

nine. **Red Right Hand, Arctic Monkeys**  
  
ten. **Everybody {Backstreet's Back}, Backstreet Boys**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3boyf2DOVcmSuf3hupI7Px?si=Rb2aV1zITqKR_Mv1f5YFIg)_


End file.
